


Protect Me

by Gala_and_Elle, theletterelle



Series: Slantverse [3]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - High School, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gala_and_Elle/pseuds/Gala_and_Elle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterelle/pseuds/theletterelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard wants to protect Mikey from mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect Me

"I can't even believe you're doing that."

"Go away, Gee." Mikey types a response to whoever he’s chatting with.

"It's dangerous!"

"You said that before. Leave me alone; I know what I'm doing."

"Goddammit. You don’t know a damn thing about it." Gee's voice rises in frustration. "Mikey, you don't know this guy. He could be anybody."

"He goes to Slate Memorial. I don't think they let in serial killers." Mikey's fingers bump over the keys.

“He could be _anybody_ ,” Gerard repeats. “ _You_ don’t know. How can you trust any of them? They could be lying, they could be forty-year-old serial-- I mean, shut up.”

Mikey rolls his eyes. “Pete does it. You don’t complain about Pete.”

“That’s true,” says Pedicone from the couch.

“Yeah,” says Mikey. He cocks his head and takes a pic with his webcam.

“I’m not _complaining_ , assface, I’m _concerned_! And I don’t give a shit what Pete Wentz does or doesn’t do.”

“That’s because you don’t give a shit about Pete. Even though he’s been my best friend for like three years.”

“It’s not that I don’t _like_ him. I mean, he’s annoying, and he smells bad, but I like him just fine. It’s just that--”

“--you don’t care,” Mikey finishes. “Jesus, Gee, I’m just looking for a dom for a night. It’s not like I’m walking down the middle of Canarsie wearing a ‘Rape Me’ sign.”

“That’s not fucking funny,” Gerard says. “Seriously. No more of this trolling for hookups shit. Give me the laptop and walk away.”

“You walk away,” says Mikey, shoving his glasses up his nose and hunching over his laptop.

“Give it to me.” Gerard reaches for the computer. “Find a dom you already know. A dom _I_ already know.”

“Gerard.” Pedicone’s voice is calm. “Settle down.”

“Go away,” repeats Mikey. “Quit bugging me. Besides, Mom said I could.”

“Mom doesn’t know the shit you’re into!” Gerard pulls the cord out of the wall.

“Neither do you!” Mikey yanks the cord away. “And I have battery power, dumbass.”

“Gerard,” says Pedicone again.

“Mikey, give me the goddamn computer, or I swear to God I’m gonna break it while you sleep!”

“Gerard,” says Pedicone louder. “That’s enough. If you can’t make your point without yelling, you’ll go stand in the corner until you can.”

Gerard waves his hands in frustration. “Dude, he can’t just, I mean, he could--”

“Gerard. Corner. Now. Go.”

Gerard stares at Pedicone for a second, then at Mikey. He glowers and stomps off to the corner behind the couch. “You fucking suck, Mikey,” he mutters.

“No talking,” warns Pedicone, “or I call Ray. Is that what you want?”

Gerard shuffles his feet and glares at the wall. “Sorry.”

“I think he has a new paddle he hasn’t broken in yet.”

Gerard folds his arms and doesn’t say a word. Hell no, he doesn’t want Pedicone to call Ray, because apart from the embarrassment of _anyone_ disciplining him other than his dom, Ray is his best friend, and Ray punishing him would create all kinds of weirdness. Sure, they’ve tested stuff over the last couple years, but getting a paddling because you ask for it is completely different from getting a paddling because you _ask_ for it. He keeps his mouth shut, even though Mikey’s keyboard rattles and it makes Gerard want to put it through the wall.

Why can’t Mikey sub for Ray? Ray’s a great guy. Gerard has known him since the first day of second grade, when Ray was so proud of his fro, even though the girls laughed at it. Gerard thought it was cool and different. Ray would be _awesome_ for Mikey. Gerard’s not entirely sure what Mikey’s slant is, because talking about that with your brother is creepy, but he can’t imagine Mikey wanting anything Ray couldn’t give him.

Mikey shuts his laptop. Gerard can’t see him, but he hears the steps across the floor, and “Be safe,” says Pedicone. The front door opens and slams shut. Gerard folds his arms tighter.

Pedicone’s hands settle onto Gerard’s shoulders. “Are you ready to come out?”

Gerard scowls and looks down. “He’s only sixteen. He’s brand new at this.”

“You have to let him make his own mistakes.” Pedicone kisses the back of Gerard’s neck. “He’s not going to do anything dangerous. He’s smarter than that.”

“He’s _sixteen_. No one’s smarter than that when they’re sixteen.”

Pedicone knocks his forehead gently against Gerard’s head. “You know that wasn’t your fault, right?”

“Yeah.” Gerard pulls his arms in.

“He was domming. He fucked up. Not you.”

“I know.”

“He totally screwed up the negotiation. He--”

“Pedicone, I said I know.”

“Mikey’s gonna be okay. He doesn’t trust people enough to let them harm him.”

Gerard snorts. “You mean he’s not stupid like I was?”

Pedicone gives him a little shake. “I mean, you believe the best of everyone. That’s not a bad thing. Tell me you know that.”

“I know.”

“No, say it.”

“I don’t want to.” Gerard kicks at the wall.

“I don’t care. Say it.”

Gerard heaves a put-upon sigh. “It’s not a bad thing to believe the best of everyone.”

“Tell me you’re not stupid.”

“I’m not stupid.”

“Okay.” Pedicone gives him one last shake and lets go. “Now come on out, and we’ll play Umbrella Chronicles. You got your homework done, right?”

“Everything except algebra. I’ll do it before bed.” Gerard turns around. “Can you stay for dinner?”

“I already cleared it with my mom,” says Pedicone. He gives Gerard a hug


End file.
